It All Happened So Fast:Minato POV
by animeluver8
Summary: What happened on the night that the fox was sealed inside of Naruto? hear it from the POV of minato and what he thought when he did it...


**Just so you know this is not a sequel to It Happened So Fast. This is just from Minato's POV. Please comment!**

All I was doing was enjoying some tea in my office while doing some paper work when all hell broke loose. An ANBU member told me that the Nine Tailed Fox was right outside the village. So as Hokage I rushed out to fight.

We I got there I saw my student Rin healing some wounded ninja. I walked over and when she looked up at me, she gave me a grave look.

"What's the status?" was all I asked, she started to cry saying that there were so many dead and more wounded and she didn't have enough chakra to save them all. I patted her on the back and said everything will be alright.

I left to face the monster and took many ninja with me. When we neared I told them to put their weapons on the ground and facing the fox. Once they were I performed my god of thunder technique and they flew towards the beast. But he saw them coming and with one tail swiped them away and took some of the forest with them. Some of my men were blown back as well.

I launched multiple attacks and none of them worked all they did was leave a few scratches on it. My heart skipped a beat when Kakashi came; he was too young to face something like this.

"Go back Kakashi!" I shouted, "It's too dangerous."

"I won't leave my comrades again!" he said activation his-or Obito's-sharingan. I sighed, he was staying and that was that. But my heart literally stopped at what he said next.

"Sensei, I was late because your wife went into labor and I had to help her to the hospital."

This could not be happening! Not now of all times! But I had to focus on the fox, if it got to the village then it would get to Kushina and my soon to be child.

"Sensei. Can you get me close enough to use my chidori on it?"

I was going to say no until I saw the determination in his eyes, he could do some damage to it.

"Fine, but don't get yourself killed. Once you hit him get away as fast as you can and don't stop until you ran about a mile."

He nodded and we went out. We moved quick and used the trees for cover. When we got close enough I went on the right side and he went on the left. I distracted him long enough for Kakashi to pop out of the trees and deliver the attack.

He made a large gash on its leg but he was then blown away by the power of one of its tails. I quickly grabbed him and teleported back to the base. When I looked back I saw that it advanced 3 miles and was dangerously close to the village.

There was only one way to stop it and I didn't want to do it. But for the safety of the village it had to be done. I had to seal the fox inside of my own son. I and Kushina talked about it in case the fox had attacked the day she would be giving birth. I didn't think that it would really happen though.

I was still in deep thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see master Jiraya with a grave look on his face.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Not good." I told him, "The fox is too powerful. I can't land a hit on him, Kakashi made a deep gash in the left leg but-!"

"You let him get that close to the beast?" he shouted.

"He is a strong kid, Jiraya. Besides there is only one way to defeat it."

"Minato, you aren't going to use _that_ are you?" came the voice of the former Hokage, master Sarutobi.

"I have no choice, it's the only way. Kushina and I talked about it."

"Wait, you mean _that_?" said Jiraya.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi.

He looked down at him, maybe for the last time. Rin came over to check to see if we had any injuries. I smiled at how she was so caring to be a ninja.

"Jiraya will tell you later. Kakashi, do you still have that kunai I gave you?"

He pulled it out to show me, I smiled and nodded. Then I took off the necklace that I was wearing and placed it in her hands and told her to keep it safe. I gave Sarutobi a scroll that had my requests in it, I feared I might not have time to tell them if this were to happen.

I told all of the sinobi to stay back and not come close. I called an ANBU and whispered something in his ear that they couldn't hear. Then he left in a puff of smoke and I left to face the beast after giving them all a warm smile.

When I got there I could tell that he was pissed off. I summoned Gumabunta and began to fight the fox until the ANBU returned to me.

"She that she gives you permission my lord."

"Then please bring Naruto here, that is the child's name."

The ANBU member nodded and left. What seemed like an hour fighting the beast again and the ANBU appeared again with a bundle in his arms. He took the child from him and what he said next made him almost drop Naruto and weep his eyes out.

"I am sorry to inform you that lady Kushina has died in child birth."

This can't be! Now Naruto will have to grow up without a father or a mother to be there for him when he needs them. Worse, Kushina was gone; he could not even see her one last time. He told the ANBU to come back in 30 minutes.

When he was gone he kissed Naruto on the cheek and held him tight as he performed the jutsu that would end his life and change Naruto's.

As he faded into blackness he remembered all those he loved and cared for most in the world….

_Obito_

_Rin_

_Kakashi_

_Tsunade_

_Sarutobi_

_Jiraya_

_Kushina_

Now his new pride and joy and the one thing that he kept in his arms and didn't let go even when he hit the hard ground.

_Naruto_

**Oh so sad…but a brave moment in the Naruto world. I may be making a third one just to show what happens to Naruto after he is found because you never really hear about that. But that just me….please review!**


End file.
